The present invention relates to a new and improved method of playing the game of horseshoes. The object of the inventive game is to toss horseshoes at the feet of an opponent such that their feet act as the target for scoring points in the game. Of course, playing the game of horseshoes is well known in the prior art. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or suggests all of the features of the present invention, including the use of an opponent's feet as the target in the game of horseshoes. The following prior is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,049 to Beardsley discloses the concept of an indoor horseshoe game using a resilient target and horseshoe forms made out of a soft material. This is different from the teachings of the present invention in that Beardsley does not teach using as a target the feet of an opponent as is the case in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,897 to Buedingen and U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,872 to Akerberg are further examples of playing the game of horseshoes using soft materials for the horseshoes. However, neither of these patents teach the concept of playing the game of horseshoes utilizing an opponent's feet as the target for tossing horseshoes thereat or utilizing markers to position the opponent's feet in a proper spaced relationship to play the game of horseshoes as does the present invention.